Niña Imantada
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: "Ya hace algunos siglos que he empezado a sospechar, que he caído sin quererlo en tu gravedad..." [SongFic, graduación de la UA]


**Bienvenidos a un súper diabético song fic cortesía de Love of Lesbian -w-**  
 **Desde cuando tenía la idea pero aquí está**  
 **Me costó darle forma pero agradezco de corazón a Asuna alias Jess por leer mi primer borrador y ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas ;w;**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou no era precisamente una persona romántica.  
No era una persona delicada.  
No era una persona amable.  
Ni mucho menos alguien paciente.

Pero algo dentro de él llevaba tiempo cambiando.  
A veces se sentía tan enamorado que quería golpearse a sí mismo.  
Últimamente solía ser tan delicado con alguien como si esa persona pudiera romperse.  
Se encontraba a sí mismo haciendo uso de muchos buenos modales con cierta persona.  
Y era infinitamente paciente con ella.

Algo en él llevaba tiempo sacudiéndose.  
Amor.

Y él, que maldecía y repudiaba esa palabra, se encontraba actualmente bajo su efecto.

¿Gracias a quién?  
Uraraka Ochako.

La chica gravedad.

Qué tontería. Que absurdo. Maldita sea joder.

Sonrió para sí mismo en la penumbra de su habitación. Llevaba puestos los audífonos con el reproductor de música de Kirishima. Lo había tomado "prestado" pues el suyo se había roto… de nuevo.

Mientras descansaba, empezó a sonar esa canción de nuevo, la que traía a su mente a esa chica que empezó a mover todo en su vida.

 _"Ya hace algunos siglos que empezado a sospechar, que he caído sin quererlo en tu gravedad…"_

Uraraka Ochako ¿Quién lo diría? Esa tonta mujer se había robado su atención desde el festival deportivo. Él la reconoció como una rival y a partir de ahí todo fluyó como un remolino. Entrenaron juntos, estudiaron juntos, y de pronto estaba ya fantaseando con tocar sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas. Estaba perdido

La tarde voló sin que se diera cuenta y Kirishima tocó su puerta

-Hey Bakugou, más vale que te apures ya casi es hora.

Cierto.

El maldito baile de graduación.

Era extraño lo rápido que pasaron 3 años, tantas cosas, tantos cambios… se acarició distraídamente la cicatriz en su antebrazo, un recordatoria de aquella batalla que lo terminó de unir con la chica con la que iría al baile.

Perezosamente se levantó de su cama para ducharse y empezar a ponerse el elegante smoking que le habían regalado sus padres, se secó el cabello e hizo lo que pudo para peinarlo.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la sala común, donde ya estaban esperando Kaminari y Kirishima, ambos enfundados en elegantes trajes.

El elevador sonó, y al abrirse bajó primero Jirou, vistiendo un bello vestido negro hasta las rodillas y su cabello recogido. Pero detrás de ella venía la única chica que a él le podía impresionar.

Usaba un vestido largo con los hombros descubiertos color vino, ajustaba perfectamente su fuerte y seductora figura que tan ansioso ponía al rubio, su cabello, largo y castaño, iba suelto, peinado con unos pasadores y una discreta tiara. Su piel suave contrastaba deliciosamente con el fuerte color del vestido, y su escote era perfecto.

La respiración del rubio se detuvo un momento, y Mina Ashido quien salió detrás de Uraraka bien podía llevar puesto una bolsa de basura pues él dejó de percibir a cualquier otra mujer en el lugar. Sintió pena por sus compañeros, porque no importa quién los acompañar, nadie podría verse tan radiante como Uraraka Ochako.  
Y aquella canción seguía sonando en su cabeza…

 _"… Ya hace algunos siglos que he empezado a sospechar…"_

Cuando llegaron al salón del baile, la prensa los agobió con un montón de fotos. A pesar de ser noticia vieja, su relación no dejaba de generar interés y polémica, el malhumorado y violento King Explosion se ganó el corazón de la dulce y radiante Uravity, la prensa jamás se cansaba de eso y todos peleaban por tomar la mejor foto de ellos el día de su graduación.

Cruzaron el arco hasta donde la prensa podía llegar y suspiraron aliviados, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba ese tipo de atención.

El salón estaba abarrotado ya, todos los alumnos de su generación y diferentes cursos estaban allí… todos menos uno….

El rubio dio un suave apretón sin querer a su acompañante y ella le sonrió.  
La canción seguía sonando en su mente…

 _"Ya hace algunos siglos que he empezado a sospechar, que he caído sin quererlo en tu gravedad…"_

Si hace tres años alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría asistiendo por voluntad a su baile de graduación y con la chica mochi hubiera matado sin dudar al desquiciado loco por sugerirlo siquiera.

Se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente con la mayoría de la clase A. El director no tardó en dar su discurso, adulando a la generación de prodigios y advirtiéndoles del mundo que se les abriría a partir de allí, todos aplaudieron, pero la mayoría de la clase A tenían una expresión solemne, hacía mucho que habían descubierto que ser héroes no era todo risa y diversión.

Después de cenar, comenzó el baile, la mayoría se levantó de inmediato, pero Katsuki y Ochako se quedaron sentados sosteniendo sus manos, tratando de absorber toda la normalidad del momento. Pero de pronto cierta tonada comenzó a sonar, y el rubio volteó a ver a su dulce acompañante.

-Hey cara redonda ¿Quieres bailar o lo que sea?

Ella sonrió ante su viejo apodo y se dejó llevar al centro de la pista ¿Quién diría que terminaría disfrutando tanto la vida a lado de aquél rubio de mal carácter que tanto miedo le había dado al inicio de todo?

 _"… es como si anduviera siempre en espiral, cuando encuentro una salida  
tu apareces, niña imantada"_

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia mientras sostenía la cintura de su propia niña imantada

 _"Y ahora yo he de admitirlo…"_

-Oye tonta ¿Qué se siente salir con el tipo más apuesto de la generación?  
-Pues no lo sé, preguntémosle a Momo chan…  
-¡¿Qué mierda?! Tch

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, furioso, pero cuando ella rio juguetona se derritió, como siempre que estaba con ella. Uravity podía hacer explotar cada emoción en él.

 _"Y ahora yo presiento que has vencido y no hay  
manera humana de escapar…"_

Mientras se movían lentamente Ochako lo miraba con sus enormes ojos redondos y brillantes, enmarcados con un ligero maquillaje negro. Y él sentía ganas de mirar esas avellanas cada día para siempre, y eso lo hacía sentir tan cursi que si no estuviera bailando se estrellaría la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que la cordura regresara a él.

 _"Así que alégrate lo has conseguido, los días sin ti serían precipicios  
y no hay manera humana de escapar…"_

Bakugou la acercó más a él y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.  
-Ojalá pudiéramos detener este momento para siempre Kacchan.  
-Tch, no me llames así, arruinas el momento mierda.

Ochako sonrío melancólicamente para si misma, Deku no había asistido al baile, era de esperarse, se ahogaba en trabajo, convertirse en el héroe número 1 siendo aun estudiante era un logro sin precedentes, pero ella se preguntaba si en verdad valía pena perderse todo lo que se había estado perdiendo el último año.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, Deku había seguido su camino, y cuando ella estuvo tan cerca de la muerte el que estuvo a partir de ahí siempre para ella fue Bakugou, no Deku. Y ahora entendía que probablemente eso no había sido más que "destino".

Sonrió radiante, y aunque el rubio no podía verla, podía sentir su felicidad, y eso le daba ganas hasta de cantar, aunque mejor no hacerlo.

 _"Nadie nunca, nadie, nadie excepto tú, puede enviarme  
hacia el espacio y devolverme hacia  
su cama…"_

Bakugou tenía que tomar un decisión pronto, un par de agencias en el extranjero lo habían solicitado, una de ellas la más importante en USA, era una oportunidad extraordinaria.

Pero justo ahora, se sentía incapaz de dejar sola a Ochako. Había descubierto que el mayor crecimiento de un héroe se daba cuando encontraba algo que proteger.  
Y aunque él no era una persona sobreprotectora, pues reconocía la fuerza de la castaña, no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de seguir mejorando, no para competir, no para sentirse alabado, si no para estar a la altura de las situaciones y poder ser un firme roble en el que ella pudiera apoyarse de necesitarlo.

 _"Y en las horas más oscuras me harás levitar, en descuidos  
crearemos universos niña imantada…"_

Entonces a la mierda América, se quedaría con Ochako, si ella quería quedarse en Japón, entonces Japón sería. Habían aprendido en poco tiempo que la vida se puede apagar en cualquier momento, no tenía caso perder el tiempo.

 _"Y ahora yo he de admitirlo, y ahora yo presiento que has vencido  
y no hay manera humana de escapar…"_

Incluso se sentía tonto por todo el tiempo que gastó preocupado por su imagen, por seguir compitiendo con el inútil de Deku, por rechazar los sentimientos de ella.

Ochako era sin dudarlo, uno de los sucesos más relevantes en su vida, ella le mostró cosas que antes era incapaz de ver, y le dio una fuerza imparable, una razón.

 _"Te voy a contar este misterio, simple y eficaz el roce de tus dedos  
me ha magnetizado y ahora tú….."_

Pero algo de lo que el rubio no era consiente era que él también era una inspiración para ella, gracias a él, Uraraka se sentía capaz de tomar decisiones imposibles si estuviera sola.

-Katsuki… yo recibí una oferta de una agencia en New York… vayamos juntos.

Bakugou la tomó de los hombros y la alejó para verla ¿era enserio?

-¿América?- él alzó una ceja, escéptico.  
-¡América!- respondió ella con alegría y se aventó a sus brazos, mientras la melodía dejaba de sonar…

 _"Así que alégrate lo has conseguido, los días sin ti serían precipicios  
y no hay manera humana de escapar…"_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y si les ha gustado déjenme leer sus reviews porque eso siempre ayuda a seguir escribiendo**  
 **Y si en verdad les ha gustado y me dejan saberlo eré si me animó a escribir otro capítulo**


End file.
